Nicholas Aberforth Dumbeldore
by malor19
Summary: nicholas aberforth dumbeldore is the grandson of albus percieval wulfric brian dumbeldore, lives at hogwarts, same year as harry, op if i didn't create my own villains, marauder, the story is somewhat simaller to 'harry potter and the secret treasures. ron bashing


chapter 1 nicholas aberforth dumbeldrore

nicholas aberforth dumbeldore is the half-blood son of the squib abrham dumbeldore and muggle lina james. he is also the grandson of the famous wizard albus dumbeldore which raised him since his parent's death at the hands of death eaters when he was four.

nicholas dumbeldore was a very, very gifted wizard having both natural occlumency and natural legilimency along with being able to learn most spells in about a day and having extreme talent for both conjuration and transfiguration (something his grandfather said was very rare). it could also be said that nicholas spent most of his life (since being adopted by his grandfather) in the hogwarts library reading books about magic and helping madam prince deal with troublemakers, earning himself the nickname 'the library boy' by the staff and older students.

an eleven year old nicholas was currently sitting in the hogwarts library reading through a book about metamorphose which is reaten in ancient elvish (which he understood rather easily). "albus is calling for you nicholas" minerva mgchangal deputy headmistress of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry said as she entered the library "do you think it's another lesson or ….?" nicholas asked as he sat up and started walking towards the library's entrance "I think both" minerva answered. ever since his parent's death when he was four nicholas moved to hogwarts to live with his grandfather who saw great potential in him and gave him special lessons (op OC recipe).

as they walked towards the headmaster's office nicholas's mind raced. it's already been a month and half since nicholas's eleventh birthday and he hadn't received his hogwarts letter yet 'he's probably waiting for the last moment like he bloody always does' nicholas thought to himself as he followed minerva throut the castle. in nicholas's long time of knowing his grandfather he learned a few things about the man that most wouldn't know, such as the man's attar disregard for other people's time and temper or his obsession with the muggle sweat 'lemon drop'.

as they entered the headmaster's office they heard a voice from beside them "nicholas my boy, please sit down" albus dumbeldore headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and nicholas's grandfather said as he walked towards them "and minerva please leave for a bit until I call you" he continued "yes headmaster" minerva replied as she left the office and closed the door behind her leaving only nicholas and his grandfather inside.

"I'm afraid I won't be teaching you today" the headmaster said "instead I'll have you go shoping and ask you a favor, okay" albus continued as nicholas noded. albus then handed nicholas a letter with the hogwarts simble on it "read".

"finally" nicholas said after he finished reading the equipment list for the hogwarts first years, he was finally going to hogwarts as a student. it didn't matter that he already knew the entire seven years curriculum, it didn't matter that he knew the entire castle better then even his grandfather and the weasly twins, it didn't matter that he already lived here for seven years. because he would finally be a student, and student meant year mates, and year mates meant friends , and friends meant.. well…. friends!.

"ahem" the headmaster said drawing nicholas out of his thoughts "a the favor right?" he asked his grandfather "yes, you see there's a certain student how's actually an heir to a noble and most ancient house but doesn't know anything about the wizardry world and I wander if you would be willing to take him under your wing and teach him a bit?" albus answered "who is he?" nicholas asked ninety nine percent share he knows who the individual is "harry james potter" his grandfather stated matter of factly 'knew it' nicholas thought to himself "yes grandfather"

a few hours later and nicholas was currently walking throu diagon alley with his trunk (seven mansion sized compartments, three secret compartments all with blood,magic,code and riddle locks individually along with soul recognition lock on the trunks opening. (alastor moody style) which was now had all his things inside (first throw seventh year curriculum books, personal library, personal potions lab, personal alchemy lab, training course and room, bedroom plus allot more labs and magical creature zoo).

'now I finally get a wand' nicholas thought to himself ignoring the fact that his trunk's contents would shock the wizardry world to it's core 'and holster of course' a voice inside his head reminded him as he entered olivanders. "ah mister dumbeldore, I'v been waiting for you" the voice of the best english wandmaker to ever live: garrick olivander echoed throu the store "quickly please" nicholas said in a bored tone and stuck out his right hand "of course mr dumbeldore" the wandmaker answered and stalked to the depth of his shop.

after a few minutes olivander returned with three wands "it's one of them" he said then placed them on the front desk. nicholas looked at the first wand, it looked like a white wooden stick, he touched it 'nope'. he looked at the second, it was brown with a silver spiral at the end, he touched it 'not this either'. finally he looked at the third, it was grey with a black spiral at the end. the second nicholas touched it he felt a wave of warmth and power " 13 1/2 elder and vine wood with pheonix empress feather as a core , absolutely inflexible and extremely good for both transfiguration and conjuration" olivander said happily "anything else?" the wandmaker asked "a yes, a wrist wand holster made out of your best dragon skin with the best anti-summoning, anti-banishing, anti-disarming, anti-stealing, anti-fire, anti- water and notice-me-not charms you have" nicholas answered remembering his grandfather's recommendation for wand holsters "of course" olivander said then left for the back of the shop.

after buying both wand and holster from olivanders for 40 galleons and equiping them nicholas went to madam malkin's. as he entered the shop he saw a scrawny little boy with black hair and hazel eyes and a rich looking boy with platinum-blond hair and blue eyes talking while being fitted.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands" the blond boy told the black-haired "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." the boy continued in a rather bored voice

"first years aren't allowed there own brooms because having your own broom and not playing Quidditch is a waste and because the headmaster likes to hold things over other peoples heads" nicholas told both boys "and I'd look for my own wand if I was you, the wand choses the wizard after all" nicholas continued before the blond could responed.

"a thank you" the scrawny boy said meekly "I'm harry potter by the why" he continued, making both nicholas and the blond look at him in shock for a moment. the blond recovered first "I'm malfoy, draco malfoy" he then continued ignoring nicholas "do you play quidditch?" the idiot asked 'obviously he doesn't know a thing about are world, you idiot! ' nicholas thought to himself as harry answered "no" obviously confused. it seemed malfoy was intent on ignoring him 'probably thinks I'm muggle born'. "-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must sa-", "that it would be a crime if you would" nicholas blurted interrupting the 'platinum idiot' as he dubbed draco in his mind. draco turned towards him with a sneer "shut up you filthy mudblood!" the blond shouted at him 'okay that's it!' nicholas thought to himself as he transfigured draco's hair to say 'I'm a platinum idiot' then charmed it stay like that for five days. it took draco a few seconds to realize what happened before he ran out of the shop screaming for his father leaving the rest of the people to laugh there ass of.

after buying the best clothes he could for both himself and harry nicholas bought himself an owl with jet-black feathers who, for some reason seemed allot smarter then he should be and went back to hogwarts.

nicholas was currently inside his potions/alchemy lab which was hidden in his trunk. he was working on something that, if successful would shock the wizarding world to it's core, that something is what nicholas would like to call a 'permanent metamorphose potion' which as the name would suggests make someone who wasn't a metamorphose at birth gain the ability permanently (he managed to make ones that last for a day already).

"finally!" nicholas shouted as he finished the potion 'now, should I drink this? no, am I going drink this? yes!' he thought to himself as he bottled the entire potion a once. he placed the bottle on the table and waited for the potions side-effects. as soon as he raised his arm again nicholas felt extreme pain in his stomach and fell on the ground unmoving. nicholas was trapped in pain for about half an hour then suddenly the pain disappeared 'ha finally' he thought to himself, 'I should have expected it, it was a permanent potion after all' from experience nicholas knew that drinking a permanent potion would cause extreme pain but he forgot it because he was unprepared. 'well let's see if it actually worked or did I just experience half an hour of pain for nothing' nicolas thought to himself as he tried turning his skin pale 'and it worked' he thought as his skin was turned pale. 'well now I can prank people without them knowing it's me!' he thought as he turned his black hair blond and blue eyes red.

he's going to be a much more affiant marauder then ever sirus,peter,lupin or james.


End file.
